


Gender Roles

by Alzul



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Also Tommy is 8 years old in this, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Family Dynamic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alzul/pseuds/Alzul
Summary: Tommy gets bullied at school so Wilbur and Techno take him on a shopping trip and show him gender doesn't determine what you have to like.
Relationships: Family Dynamic AU :D
Comments: 30
Kudos: 526





	Gender Roles

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever post on Ao3! This is from my oneshots book on wattpad (User- MeltedAshes) and I wanted to try my first post on Ao3 since I've been reading stuff on here for a while.
> 
> [Also side note Tommy isn't trans in this. He's comfortable as male, I just wanted to emphasize that boys can wear dresses, skirts etc without being trans and vice versa. Clothes have no gender. Have a nice day :D]

Wilbur was sat in the driver's seat waiting for his gremlin of a brother. He was stuck on pick up duty because Techno, in his words, has more homework than a teacher is legally allowed to assign. 

"There is a fine line between homework and torture, and she has crossed it." He recalled him saying. 

He was interrupted by the car door sliding open. 

"Hey Tommy, Techno's drowning in schoolwork so I'm picking you up today." He said and got a quiet "Oh ok." As a response. 

"Are you alright?" He turned around and faced Tommy who was looking down at the car floor, picking at his sleeves. 

"Where's the usual, hey Wil? Let me annoy you by ranting about my day for half an hour." He jokingly said but it didn't get a laugh out of the boy. 

"Hey, what happened." Wilbur said, concern lacing his words. 

Tommy sighed, "Wilbur, is pink meant for girls?"

He was a little caught off guard, "Wha- of course not! Colours don't have genders." 

"I said in class today I liked the colour pink, t-then the other boys started c-calling me a girl and wouldn't let me play with them at r-recess." Tommy started tearing up, dropping his bag on the floor and pulling his knees to his chest. 

"Tommy come here." Wilbur climbed into the backseat, which due to his height was a little difficult. "Shhh I've got you." He hugged the crying child. 

"T-tubbo said it was ok, Tubbo s-said I could like anything I w-want. I wanna be able to like anything I want. Why is p-pink for girls." He hugged Wilburs arm and got a few tears onto his sleeve. 

"Tommy, those boys in your class are deluded." The blond nodded, not knowing what the word meant but agreeing anyway, "Colours, nor clothes have a gender linked to them."

"D-does that mean I- can wear a dress if I wanted to?" Tommy looked up to Wilbur which broke the brunettes heart a little. 

"Of course." Wilbur ran his hands through Tommy's hair. "How about we get home first. I'm sure you aren't comfortable in this car seat. When we get home we can browse online for new clothes or what ever you'd like alright?" 

This made Tommy giggle a bit, "Do I get to use your carrot card?"

"It's called a credit card." He rolled his eyes, "and yes, just this once." 

"Yay! Let's get home!" Wilbur shoved the laughing child off of him and climbed back into the front seat. "Wow, should've known all I needed to do was offer you money."

"It's just business." Tommy laughed. 

The car ride back was more like what Wil was expecting, Tommy asking if they were there yet a million times but Wilbur wasn't annoyed, although he certainly acted like it. He was just happy his brother was happy. 

"Phil, Phil! Wilbur said I could use his Christmas card!" Tommy ran through the front door and straight to Phil who was having a coffee in the kitchen. 

"I am convinced you're calling it that on purpose at this point." Wilbur shoved Tommy. 

"What's got you so excited?", Phil asked Tommy but the question was more directed at Wilbur. 

"I get to buy things online!" Tommy said eagerly and ran up the stairs. 

"Alright here's what actually happened." Wilbur said in a quieter voice, glancing at the stairs to see if Tommy came back down. 

"Tommy came to the car crying, apparently in class today he said he liked the colour pink and all the boys in the class bullied him." 

Phil's eyes widened. "He shouldn't have gender roles put on him so young." Phil looked up at the stairs. 

"Well that's when I told him you can like whatever you like. And also promised him I would go online shopping with him." Wilbur sighed, "Maybe I should've thought this one out more."

"You should probably go check on him, no doubt he's running his mouth off to Techno right now." Phil laughed.

"Oh my god Tommy." Wilbur sprinted up the stairs. 

True to his guess Techno's door was wide open which, trust me is not how it usually is. 

"Hey Techno sorry if Tommy's being an annoying little gremlin-"

"HEY!"

"Shut up it's true." Wilbur pulled Tommy by the arm back away from Techno. 

"Don't worry it's all good. I was asleep anyways and he woke me up." Techno ran his hand through his hair. "Turns out I read the due date wrong. It's in two weeks, not one. Still a stupid amount of homework but much more doable. 

"Tommy were you yelling about a carrot cake?" Techno yawned, wiping his glasses and putting them back on. 

"I get to use Wil's credit cash!" Tommy cheered. 

"Close enough." Wilbur pulled Tommy out of the room. 

"Oh no Wil what did you promise Tommy this time." Techno got up and stretched, sitting for so long definitely wasn't healthy. 

"Told him he could use my credit card to get stuff online." Wilbur sighed and shook his head, "Definitely a mistake."

"Oh I wanna witness this." Techno followed Wilbur to his room where Tommy was already attempting to open Wilbur's laptop. 

"Wil give me the password!" Tommy said eagerly, legs dangling off the bed and kicking in excitement. 

"Absolutely not." He picked the laptop back up onto his desk and didn't let Tommy see what he typed. 

"Why are you letting him get stuff anyway?" Techno pulled up a chair and sat next to Wilbur with Tommy standing on the other side. 

"Tommy do you wanna tell him?" Wilbur said, busy typing something. 

"Oh uh- sure." His attitude changed immediately, "S-so we were asked what colour we liked in class today. I said pink b-but the other boys started c-calling me a girl and wouldn't let me play with them." Tommy buried his face into Wilbur's arm, embarrassed. 

"They did what?" Wilbur could feel Techno getting angry beside him, "Techno getting mad isn't gonna help. You can't beat up a grade bunch of third grader."

Techno crossed his arms and huffed, "Well I can certainly imagine it. Who thinks they can say that to my little brother." His fist landed on the desk. 

"I-it's ok Techno." Tommy rested his chin on Techno's shoulder, "I'm fine, besides, Wilbur is gonna let me go online shopping!" He cheered. 

"Hmm, Tommy. How about we just go to the mall now, the shipping is gonna take at least a week." Tommy's eyes lit up.

"Really?" Tommy shook Wilbur's arm, "Wil can we do that instead, I want the stuff now!"

"Alright fine you gremlin." Wilbur closed his laptop and Techno dragged Tommy to the car. 

"Come on we're going now." Tommy ran down the stairs, giggling. 

"Can I get pink hair like you too?" Tommy asked, pointing to Techno's faded pink and brown hair.

"Ok that might be a little far, wait till you're atleast 12 Tommy."

"Fine." Phil came out of the kitchen. 

"What's going on here." He said with a coffee in his hands. 

Techno grabbed the car keys off the table, "We're goin-"

"Techno's taking me to the mall!" Tommy jumped around. 

Phil felt his heart warm at the sight as Wilbur came down the stairs. 

"You guys gotta at least give me time to brush my hair jesus christ, what if someone from our school sees me!" He said, putting a beanie on and snatching the keys out of Techno's hand. "And I'm driving."

"How is that fai-"

"I get carsick when I'm not in the driver's seat-"

"Like hell you do-"

"Guys guys! Can we go now?" Tommy was sat on the floor putting on his shoes. 

"Alright let's go." The two teens shared a look and put their squabble aside at the sight of Tommy so excited. 

The boy was surprisingly quiet during the ride, mind racing at all the new options and opportunities. 

"Wilbur? C-can I wear a dress to school?" Tommy asked nervously, fidgeting with the hem of his red and white shirt.

Wilbur tightened his hands on the wheel, "Of course Tommy but, you might have the deal with those boys again." 

Tommy sat cross legged in the backseat, "I-I think I'll be ok. I have Tubbo." He looked up and smiled at Wilbur through the rear view mirror. 

"Tommy if they bother you again just tell us." Techno turned to Tommy. 

"Techno stop threatening eight year olds." Wilbur hit his brother's arm and rolled his eyes. 

"What? I have a good reason!" 

Tommy laughed at his brother's antics and looked outside at the mall they pulled into eagerly. He smiled. 

•••

"Tommy! That's not- that's not the tester." Wilbur took away a blush Tommy was trying to open.

"Sorry Wil." He put it back but the damage had been done. 

Techno grabbed Tommy's hand, "Maybe you're too young for make up. Come on let's go browse clothes."

Tommy immediately turned his attention to Techno and they led the young boy to to the nearest clothing store they saw which happened to be a Forever 21. 

A few weird looks were shot their way as the trio browsed through all the sections of the store, pushing Tommy away when he was going in the direction of the bras. 

"You can wear whatever you like but not those." Wilbur hurriedly rushed Tommy to what he originally wanted to look at. 

Techno and Wilbur tried their best to find something Tommy would like but it was a new experience for all of them. 

"How about re- no that looks terrible."

"Wilbur just find something that looks nice we don't wanna spend all day here." Techno laughed at his older brother. 

"Techno shush you wear hoodies and sweatpants all day you have no say in fashion."

During their bickering Tommy ended up wandering off when he saw a colour catch his eye. An employee was carrying a few clothes on her arm and putting them back on racks. 

Tommy followed her, hiding behind racks until she came to a stop at a clearance rack.

The blond waited until the employee left and walked up to the rack, picking up the pink that caught his eye. 

In Tommy's hand he held a pink dress, decorated with sewn on strawberries. The sleeves were puffed and the bottom was ruffled but he instantly fell in love. 

He turned to the nearest mirror on the wall and held the dress up to his tiny eight year old self, to his surprise it was only just a bit big, the size being an XS just to his luck. 

"Tommy? Tommy? Tom- oh thank god we thought we lost you-"

"Jesus christ Tommy you gave us a heart attack..." Techno trailed off when he saw what was in Tommy's hand.

"Wilbur Wilbur I want this one!" He said, eagerly waving it at his brother. 

"Good choice, do you want anything else?" Wilbur pulled it out of his hand, praying it wasn't some designer dress that cost hundred of dollars. 

Twenty bucks. That's doable. Perks of it being on clearance. 

"Do you want anything else?" Tommy shook his head rapidly, "Let's just get this I wanna try it on."

Wilbur chuckled at his brother's enthusiasm and headed to the checkout. 

He saw Tommy rambling off to Techno in the corner of his eye whilst Techno just scrolled through his phone, occasionally giving a nod or one word response. 

"That'll be 34.50$" the cashier said as she put the items in a bag, it was slightly more expensive because Wilbur wanted to surprise Tommy with something else.

"You must have a lucky girlfriend." The cashier chirped, her nametag said Elaine. 

"Thi- this isn't for- This is actually for my younger brother." Wilbur said and looked at her face for a response. 

"Oh!" Surprised flashed over her face before returning to a smile, "That's very sweet of you. I hope he enjoys them!"

"Thanks, me too." Wilbur said, relieved she supported what he was doing and took the bag. "Have a good day!"

Techno looked up from his phone, "Finally. I'm legit gonna go deaf-"

"Hey!"

Wilbur grabbed Tommy's hand, "Let's just get home you zombie child."

•••

"Why is the neck part cut so open jesus I thought this was the bottom."

Turns out when you give three people who have never worn a dress before a dress, it's a lot more difficult than you might've expected. 

After they got home he refused to let Phil see what he got, claiming it was a "surprise".

"Tommy why'd you have to choose something with so many layers?"

"It was pretty!"

"Fair point." Techno pointed out in a monotone voice, "You're right. It looks pretty cool."

After a bit of fidgeting Tommy was wearing the strawberry dress over his white shirt and jeans.

"What do you think Tommy?"

The blond boy's eyes widened as he looked into the mirror, "I feel...pretty."

The dress was definitely a bit too big with the bottom ending a bit after his knees when it was usually mid-thigh length.

"I love it!" Tommy ran up and hugged Wilbur, he pat Tommy's head due to the height difference. 

The neck part was definitely cut too low but with a shirt underneath the dress it worked pretty well. 

"I've got another surprise for you." Wilbur smirked and pulled out some things from the bag. Tommy gasped. 

In his hand held some cheap makeup and a plastic flower crown he had found in a clearance Halloween bin. It was better than nothing and Tommy seemed happy. 

His grubby eight year old hands snatched the flower crown and put it on. "Woah."

"Lemme try something." Wilbur started putting on some light makeup on his face, he had some experience with it. What? He had to look good sometimes too.

Tommy opened his eyes to find like pink eye shadow on which matched his dress perfectly, he had some lip gloss on which he tried to lick but Wilbur stopped him. 

"Oh my god Tommy I'm not giving you anymore if you're just gonna eat it."

"Sorry." He giggled and ran out of the bathroom. "Techno!" 

Techno looked up and his phone dropped onto the floor. "You look great Tommy."

He did a 360 spin and picked up his flower crown that had fallen onto the floor. 

"Lemme get a picture." Techno retrieved his phone and snapped a photo of Tommy, smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"Let's go show Phil." Wilbur said excitedly and pushed him towards the door. 

"Oh right!" He rushed out causing Wilbur to have to run after him. 

He rushed down the stairs, almost falling but catching himself with the railing. 

"Phil! Phil!" Tommy rushed into the living room where Phil was sat on the couch, laptop on his legs. 

To say he was caught off guard would be an understatement. 

"Tommy you look great!" The boy took Phil's hand and twirled. "I feel pretty."

"Can I go to school tomorrow like this?" Tommy asked Wilbur, trying to pull the best puppy eyes he could. 

"Of course Tommy," Wilbur kneeled down to face the child, "But the bullies."

"Screw the haters." Tommy laughed.

"I regret giving him access to youtube." Techno sat down on the couch and muttered. 

Wilbur hugged him, "Alright you can. Make sure to wake up early tomorrow so I can do your makeup." 

"Yay!" Tommy cheered, Wilbur smiled, "If the kids are bothering you in any way ask the teacher to call us to pick you up ok?"

"I'll be fine Wil."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

•••

"Tubbo!" 

Tommy ran down to his classroom door, ignoring the strange looks he got and some of the disgusted looks from parents whilst others had smiles. 

"Wow Tommy you look, different." Tubbo said as they headed into the class. 

Tommy nodded, "What do you think?"

"I love it! Ooo maybe we can get matching ones!" Tubbo said excitedly. 

The two boys made a promise to go shopping together one day. 

"Thanks for not being mean to me Tubbo. Like the other boys."

"Screw what they think, they're just deluded."

"I still don't know what that means."


End file.
